Lost Angel
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: (Warning : DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ QUEEN OF AIR AND DARKNESS!). The world has been burned and what was left of the Shadowhunters scrabble in the dirt to survive. Livvy has survived this long, knowing she has lost everything but what would prepare her when she sees the impossible? (possibly multichapter!) (AU in Thule!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys! I'm finally back from the dead to write about the amazing Shadow world and the Shadowhunters.**

 **Its been a pretty long time since I stepped into writing about TMI and this is the first time I'm posting a fanfic until the Dark Artifices section so this is pretty cool!**

 **I swear, when I finished Lord of Shadows, I had to sit down and think about what the shit just happened. Livvy and Robert gone... what the heck? It took me quite a while to process and one and a half years later, it still hasn't really sunk in. Livvy was one of the coolest characters in the series and I felt so shocked she was killed off so early.**

 **I read the latest book in three days and shit, the recoil of it... ahh my ships are finally sailing ahh! (Clary giving Jace a sword as an engagement present is one of my life goals!)**

 **As mentioned earlier, this is on content from the latest book of the series, Queen of Air and Darkness so if you haven't read the book, don't read this since there are quite a bit of spoilers in here.**

 **Now sit back and relax and enjoy this story. I might turn this into a multichapter one if a few people request so its open for suggestions!**

 **I don't own the characters or the world of Shadowhunters (although I wish I do and can be part of it).**

Livvy never imagined that she would have to spend the rest of her life living in a world of hell.

First, they had lost their father in the madness of Alicante. Then she had lost Julian, the one person who could actually hold their family together and Emma, who would have been his parabatai if time had permitted them to do so at the railway station, the brief glow of Cortana shining through the darkness as they were surrounded by Endarkened.

Then she had lost both Ty and Tavvy at the same time. She could still remember the scarlet Shadowhunter blood of her twin mixing with the fountain water, turning it into dark red as Tavvy's screams filled the air only to be silenced not long after. Livvy didn't want to find out whether her little brother had been spared by being eaten in one gulp or had been torn to pieces in the sky.

Drusilla had been staring the whole time, her body unmoving as her elder sister doused Ty's remains with gasoline with the hopes that he wouldn't be picked clean by the demons surrounding the area. She would not let her brother become food to demons.

The only time she thought she would actually be able to make out of the hell alive was when she was brought to a shelter with Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, along with the occasional mundane who didn't want to live under Sebastian's mad rule. The world had become mad, giants in columns of light stalking the streets, destroying entire cities along with thousands of mundanes and the few Shadowhunters brave and mad enough to try and stop them.

Where was the angel now that they needed him most?

Livvy learned to cope with everything that had happened. When she heard that Emma and Julian had been forced into becoming Endarkened, something died within her about having just lost her family to something much worse than death. They must have fought with everything until they were dragged before Sebastian and forced to drink from the infernal cup. By the Angel, they were only 12 at the time… to make children to something like that, rob them of their humanity…

She shook away her thoughts as she pulled on her tanktop. She had just come out of the shower and she felt so much fresher than she had been after being doused with demon blood not long before. She wished that runes and Shadowhunter weapons still worked. She would have killed to be able to use a pair of sabers in a fight rather than blowing holes into demons.

But still, human weapons did have a good kick and a lot of fun in them and it was actually a pleasure to blast the demons to pieces only to have them slowly pick themselves back together as they ran away.

Livvy stroked her arms unconsciously, brushing the runes that had long since faded since the order of the world fell into chaos. First, the runes had started to fade and all weapons were rendered useless. Then the parabatai went out of control and flattened cities to the ground. Then warlocks starting to turn into demons and then she heard the news of what happened with Alec and Magnus Bane. She was partly grateful that Emma and Julian didn't manage to become parabatai or else they would have…

She shook her head to herself and yanked on her top just as someone came into the room without knocking. Only one person in the whole place could do that and it wasn't Dru.

Thinking of Dru still made her stomach turn at the thought of her sister never returning from a run. She had gone to pick up supplies from one of the warehouses outside of town and had never been seen again. She didn't want to think that she had either died at the hands of the demons or worse…

It wasn't as though they haven't stumbled across her former brother when they went out into the city. The place was crawling with Endarkened and with Emma and Julian being some of the best Shadowhunters in their age, of course Sebastian would want to have them nearby. Not to mention Hollywood and Beverly Hills were nearby and were basically everyone's dream home, although since Sebastian turned the world to shit, the place was turned into an ugly moat surrounded by a horrid version of the Loch Ness monster, adding in the hundreds of teeth the demon had and the numerous tentacles.

"Livvy, we're heading out in a bit," Cameron said as he closed the door shut behind him. He eyed her back as he approached, running his hands over her bare arms to make her shudder as she pulled her hair back, showing the markings of a mourning rune, the ink spreading across her back like angel wings.

"You know that we're highly likely to bump into them right?"

"Of course I know, Cam. That doesn't mean that we should leave Maryse behind after everything she did for us."

"Including getting yourself killed or worse? Liv, your head is what Sebastian wants. He knows once he brings you down, what is left of the Shadow world would die with you."

Livvy turned to face him, her hands going around his neck to pull him against her. He growled softly as their lips crashed and she giggled against his corded body. Even though he technically nearly killed them all those years ago by leading them to the traitor Ashdown family, he had become somewhat really important to her, although at the back of her mind Livvy could imagine the horror on Jules face as he watched his younger sister kiss another guy and Emma would probably be laughing at the whole scene with Ty closing his eyes in shame…

She pulled apart from Cameron, a smirk on her face as she flicked his biceps lightly, making him pull a face as she grabbed her jacket from the couch.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to try."

As she swung out of the room, Cameron smiled as he followed her out of the room into the garage.

...

As Livvy rode shotgun, Cameron couldn't help but take her in. Livvy would have been a terrifying Shadowhunter if the runes had still been around and the world hadn't gone to shit. He could imagine her wielding the sabers she loved so much, tearing through demons in gear, her face splattered with inchor but at the same time, her eyes would be alive with the thrill of the hunt.

"Quit staring at me."

Livvy turned to look at him, her smile playful as Cameron drove down the deserted rode. They were starting to reach the beach where Maryse would soon be executed and as they drove onto the highway, they could make out the beginnings of the Los Angeles Institute, now with the flags of Sebastian and the Ashdown family rising high in the sky.

He knew Livvy would kill his family without a second thought for having betrayed them to become dogs of Sebastian.

...

They pulled up onto the parking lot and Cameron killed the lights and the engine. The wind was starting to pick up, what was left of the moon rising high above their heads as a group of Endarkened marched across the sand. They shoved a prisoner with their head covered with cloth, not making a move to get away as they knew it was futile. Once you get caught, you won't make it out alive.

She also caught sight of a pair of familiar Shadowhunters crossing the sand, hand in hand as they giggled in the moonlight. Julian was holding onto Emma as though she was the only thing that mattered in the world, which was probably what was going on. She knew both of them were meant to be together, but being Endarkened, she was surprised they were even capable of the emotion of 'love'.

 _She remembered the first time she had seen Julian and Emma once more, a couple of months after she had joined the resistance. She and Dru had been searching for supplies in a nearby store when they heard a commotion in the street across. Livvy had barely enough time to clamp a hand on Dru's mouth as Julian dragged a woman by the hair onto the street, tears streaming down her face as he threw her to the ground._

 _His face was cold and impassive. He looked like an angel careved out of stone, no life behind them, only coldness. Emma followed right behind him, a grin on her face as she leaned into him, whispering in his ear as the woman begged for mercy._

 _She didn't get the answer she wanted as Julian slashed out, the woman's body splitting in half as surrounding people tried to ignore the spectacle. Emma had been giggling and was kissing Julian on the cheek, saying how she loved it whenever he killed someone like that and he had actually smiled._

 _Livvy had to make an effort not to get up and slit their throats. Those were not the people she loved, only demons wearing their faces and acting like them._

 _Surprisingly, Dru hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing but that might have been due to Livvy clamping her hand over her mouth the whole time. once the pair were out of sight, Livvy managed to draw a breath when Dru murmured, "That's not them, isn't it?"_

 _Livvy didn't know what to say to her. Dru was only eight and she should have been at home, playing with Tavvy like she always did whilst Livvy messed around with weapons training with Ty, who would be listening to music from his earphones. Mark would be lounging in the corner, reading a book whilst Emma and Julian bickered over something very minor like how Julian used his stele like a paintbrush…_

 _That was the day everything went bad and Sebastian had marched into the LA institute and turned everyone there into Endarkened. The screams of her father as he tried to resist still filled her nightmares and Ty's blood splashing onto her, Tavvy's screams…_

"Hey, you alright?" Cameron whispered as he looked at her, his eyes looking for anything that she might be thinking off as she checked her gun before holding it up.

She sucked her breath in as Julian and Emma walked up the dirt path to where they were, talking in low voices before they noticed Cameron in front of them. What was odd was that there were Emma and Julian who were now in a full-on display of passion on the beach and this pair in front of them, looking completely lost.

She eyed their clothing. They seemed to be wearing what used to be the finery of the Fair Folk, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Thinking of the fair folk made her think of Mark and Helen, wherever they were now in the world or if they were even still in the world.

Cameron had grabbed Emma by the throat and she had let out a little shriek as he drew a pistol to her head. She heard Julian call out Cameron's name in disbelief and Cameron snarling something at them when the words that left Julian's lips made her flinch.

"You Endarkened piece of shit…" Julian growled and at that moment, Livvy was brought back to the moment where Julian was still Julian, smiling as he picked up Tavvy and chatted with the rest of them.

"Hey, Livia! You might want to see this!" Cameron yelled out towards her and she was hastily jerked out of her thoughts as she grinned, swinging her gun to her shoulder and walking out of the shadows.

She watched as both Julian and Emma suck in a breath, Julian turning white as his mouth open and closed like a fish out of water.

"Livvy… you're alive…"

Of course she would be alive. Why wouldn't she be?

"I might just shoot you. I would ask you to pray, but the Angel is dead."

The Angel was nowhere to be seen when the world burned. No one came to their aid. Does the Angel even exist or did he see the world as one that wasn't worth saving?

"Wait, you might want to check this out," Cameron murmured as he eyed them. Livvy caught sight of something black curling at the nape of Julian's neck and as Cameron yanked the cloth aside, she sucked in a breath as she recognized the swirling black ink of a rune.

Impossible. This had to be impossible. First Julian and Emma are standing right in front of them, Julian about the same age as her and not Endarkened and now he bore runes. What the hell was going on?

The next thing she knew, they were hustled into the car and were on the way back to the base. She watched as Jules eyed her from the back seat and the way he cringed at how Cameron stroked her back with affection.

It had been ages since she said the name Jules in her mind.

As they raced down the road, Livvy could only hope that the Angel hadn't set up the final laugh for her about having had one of her family back. She clung onto her rifle, thinking of all of this was going to get interesting real soon.

 **Ave atque vale, Livia Blackthorn. I dedicate this story to your memory.** **And thats it for now guys!**

 **Please review and leave your thoughts on this story! I like to hear about what people think about it!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
